


Elegant

by Noire12



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas - Freeform, Solavellan, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: This is a prompt I got on Tumblr, elegant. Enjoy!
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Elegant

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thank you for reading!

Lady Sennova's Inn's halls, the most expensive inn in Val Royeaux, were almost empty as every patron departed towards Halamshiral to join the Queen's masquerade. Only one person paced towards the exit, Elvhen swears, escaping her lips once every few meters.

Elluin Lavellan crossed the hall, the heels of her brand new shoes clattering against the marble floor. Her high-heeled shoes glowed in the light of the chandelier, the bright blue colour begging for attention.

Her hands clenched the railing as she approached the stairs. She closed her eyes and prayed to any god listening to her that she won't break her neck while descending. Her right leg slipped two times as she made her way from her room and her ankle pulsed. The image of her tumbling down on the stairs caused her belly to clench painfully.

She took a deep breath in to steady herself, but the corset she wore under her dress made the inhale difficultly. She whimpered, wishing she disagreed with wearing the tight, uncomfortable garment.

Her dress rustled as she stepped on the first stair, her ankle trembling under the pressure of her body. The straps of the shoes strangled her ankle, and she cussed at herself for pulling the straps so tightly. Her fingernails dug in the woody railing, a few splinters stabbing the sensitive skin under the nail.

The long, blue dress hugged her, emphasising the shapes of her petite frame. She adored the leafy patterns embroidered on the silky material at first, but now the stitches holding together the patterns tickled and irritated her skin. All she wished for was to get rid of the dress and scratch every single patch of skin that begged for her attention.

The next few steps proved even more complicated, the stairs too narrow to accommodate her foot, the tip of her shoe hanging in the air. She cursed under her breath, wishing she could teleport downstairs.

She loathed this occasion. The coiffure pulled her hair too tight and hurt her scalp. The corset pushed up her breasts in an uncomfortable position to make her attractive to others, to the people she didn't care about. The dress accentuated her forms in a fashion that made her blush. The shoes hurt her ankles and made her walk like a duck. She has spent hours and hours wearing leather armour and never felt so uncomfortable, so annoyed. She'd rather be on the battlefield instead of parading her body in a place that made her angry.

With the last steps conquered and with the safety of the solid ground, she finally had the chance to breathe calmly, the first challenge of the night defeated. She looked around and hoped no one noticed her struggle.

Right next to the door, Solas watched her as he leaned against the wall, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A blush painted her cheeks up to the tips of her ears as she realised Solas witnessed her clumsy descent. What a spectacular way to make a fool of herself in front of her lover. She stood there, nibbling her lips, uncertain of what to do next.

He casually made his way towards her, the black, two-piece suit highlighting his tall, slim figure, and Elluin found herself mesmerised by the nonchalant manner in which he carried himself. As if he wore luxurious clothes every day. The material of his pants deliciously hugged his thighs, and she averted her eyes to look at the ceiling afraid that Solas might catch her staring.

"Inquisitor," he greeted Elluin and took her fingers in his hand to kiss the back of her hand, his lips against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. She felt considerably warmer than she did a few seconds ago.  
She looked around, worried someone might have seen this gesture, eyes wide and cheeks burning bright.

"S-Solas! Have you forgotten what Josephine told us about our relationship? I don't mind your kisses, but I don't want to start a scandal before the main course!"

Solas chuckled and let go of her hand. His fingers traced his lips in a manner that made Elluin gulp hard.

"I apologise. I could not help myself. I had to be the first to kiss your hand before every man and woman in Halamshiral begged you for a chance at it."

Elluin stumbled upon her words and cleared her throat a few times, unable to find any words to thank him. Solas patiently waited, hands clasped behind his back.

"Have you seen me going down the stairs?"

"I did."

"And? How did I look like?."

"You looked splendid; you looked beautiful. And I would have given you my hand to aid you. Or, even better, I would have picked you up in my arms and helped you down. But since this would have embarrassed you and worried our Ambassador, I watched you," he got closer to her, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered. His hand rested on her thigh and lightly squeezed. "You are more beautiful than any woman in Halamshiral. They know how to walk in high heels, they do know how to fake a smile, but they will never match your elegance, your beauty, no matter how hard they tried. Trust me when I say this, Vhenan."

Elluin froze, her heart pounding against her chest. Never in her life did she heard those words. She did not know if to trust him or not.

"Inquisitor," Josephine's voice broke the moment and startled them. Solas' hand left her thigh, and he stepped back as if to hide his boldness. "Are you ready to go, Inquisitor? The masquerade will start in 20 minutes. We do not want to be late--" she stopped, noticing Solas. A frown knitted her eyebrows. "Good evening, Solas. Will you join Dorian and Bull in the carriage, please? "

"I shall, Ambassador," he replied and nodded towards the ladies, making his way outside.

"Inquisitor--," Josephine started, but Elluin interrupted her, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know. No funny business between Solas and me tonight. No kissing in dark corners where a noble can find us. I have an image to care for, I know."

Elluin realised how bitter she sounded, but she did not apologise. She longed for nothing more than to spend the night with Solas and dance together as often as possible, but she could not do it. She had a reputation to defend—what a cruel, disgusting world.

"Shall we go, then?" Josephine continued.

Elluin sighed, annoyance biting at her mind. "Isn't like I have a choice."

As she headed for the exit and made her way to the carriage, Solas' words echoed in her mind. She straightened her back and ignored the pang of pain crossing her spine. Maybe Solas was right. Perhaps she was more beautiful than any woman in Halamshiral. Yes, she was the pinnacle of beauty and elegance. She giggled at the thought as she slipped once more in her high heels. She did not need everyone to believe that. It was enough to know Solas believed in her. Enough to give her the strength to get through the night.


End file.
